The invention is based on a front assembly for a tumble dryer, especially for a condensation dryer, with an electrically driven drum for accommodating items to be dried which is able to be rotated around at least approximately horizontal axis, with an end plate shield for supporting the drum on the front side, with a floor-side base module to accommodate a drive motor and functional parts for conveying and guiding airflows and with a machine front wall with loading opening for loading items to be dried into the drum and for removing them from it.
With known tumble dryers carrier assemblies regularly consist of a stable self-supporting outer frame into which the functional components are built and secured by means of additional rails. The machine housing is enclosed by wall panels which are screwed on. A typical example of this is described in DE 198 11 962 C2. In this the external profiles are welded together and form an inherently-stable housing frame. This features stabilizing bars in the upper area and in the lower area guide rails for accommodating a slide-in base module which forms a carrier structure for functional components needed for operation. As a special feature the guide rails for the base module features steps in an offset arrangement in the direction of insertion. In the inserted state the front side of the base module is connected via securing means to the housing.
In other tumble dryers on the market the vertical corner profiles are replaced by edge areas of external wall sections formed out into corner supports. To produce a rigid housing the wall sections are braced against each other at the top and bottom. With similar stability this type of machine housing made up only of sheet steel parts, although less material-intensive, is disadvantageously very labor-intensive.
Disadvantages of the carrier constructions described are caused by the frame constructions and/or the wall sections. On the one hand a comparatively large number of individual parts are necessary and on the other hand the assembly of the tumble dryer is complicated and installing the functional modules is rendered more difficult.
For a front assembly of a known tumble dryer described at the beginning and known from G 82 03 418 U1 the end shield for guiding and accepting the load of the drum is connected non-rotatably at the front to the machine housing and is supported by suitable retaining means against the carrier structure. The end shield is manufactured as an injection-molded part and features an outlet air channel pointing downwards, via which the process air carrying the moisture from the washing and moved by means of a blower is directed. The end shield is fixed into the opening of the front paneling and secured by means of screws. The known outlet channel is in the shape of a flattened rectangle and opens out at the bottom. The opening in the floor is provided with a flange which is encompassed by a press-fit sliding lid on its two long sides. The joint can be secured and sealed by gluing or welding. The process air is directed outwards via a connecting support pointing inwards or is directed to a condenser.
The problem with this example, as with other known embodiments, lies in sealing the jointed parts of the end shield as well as the connection to the process air channel in the floor area so that the energy losses and the escape of moisture to the outside can be avoided. Another disadvantage of the known embodiments is the fact that the end shield is restricted to functioning as a support for the drum and for discharging air into the floor area. Additional means are required for positioning and support of the end shield, requiring a large number of individual mounting parts, which means that major effort is required for installation.